


Best Days

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Gaping, Barebacking, Creampie, Desperate Ignis, Ignis has a big dick, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Slutty Noctis, Stomach Bulge, crying from pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Noctis can hardly wait for Ignis to get home and wreck his ass.





	Best Days

**Author's Note:**

> Noctis is 15, Ignis is 22.

 

 

 

 

When Ignis finally arrived at the apartment after work, Noctis practically jumped on him, grinning and impatient. Ignis wasn't exactly feeling patient either. Not after the selfies Noctis had sent him over the past two hours: posing and arching in the bathroom mirror with his tight t-shirt pulled up over his puffy nipples; his boxer-briefs around his thighs, and thick anal beads, and other toys, spreading open his pink little hole.  
  
Ignis's face felt hot just remembering that, and he didn't care about tossing his clothes on the floor. Deal with them later. Right now he only wanted Noctis.  
  
Noctis was looking giddy, face deeply flushed and dark eyes sparkling. While preparing he'd kept himself on edge, not letting himself come even once. Waiting for Ignis turned him on too much; knowing Ignis would spread him open with a dick bigger than his forearm.  
  
Down to his underwear, Ignis picked Noctis up in his arms, carried him into the bedroom, and dropped him onto the bed. Noctis squeaked as he landed among the pillows. He looked up to see Ignis pushing his own underwear off. His mouth watered at the sight of Ignis's fat cock, and he whimpered.  
  
Ignis was quick to start teasing Noctis's hole. He rubbed his fingers up and down the cleft of Noctis's ass, against Noctis's hole, feeling it clench and twitch as Noctis pressed back against him. Ignis let Noctis try to get his fingers in him, pressing on his pucker and teasing around it.  
  
While Noctis was distracted, Ignis grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table. Noctis whined when Ignis removed his fingers, his asshole twitching to be filled. Ignis's cock twitched in response. He popped the cap open, and poured some lube on his fingers. After lifting Noctis's hips, Ignis worked a generous amount of lube into him, while Noctis giggled and shivered at the cold slipperiness spreading in him. Keeping his hips tilted up, Noctis chewed his lip and watched Ignis lube his dick. He wanted it so much.  
  
"Iggy, please," Noctis moaned, reaching back to spread his asshole invitingly. "Fuck me open with your huge cock. I've been waiting all day."  
  
Ignis shuddered at the slutty display and squeezed his cock roughly. A clear thread of pre-cum trailed from his slit.  
  
"Relax," Ignis murmured as he held Noctis's hip, and pressed the head of his cock to Noctis's hole. He slowly pushed the tip in. Noctis moaned loudly. He was so close to coming, so close.    
  
"Fuck, Iggy! So good. I'm gonna come!" Noctis gasped. The moment the thick head popped past his rim and gave him that first taste of being filled to the brim, he came. He clutched at the blanket, writhing while his dick pulsed and dribbled a mess of cum under his stomach.  
  
Ignis groaned. "Gods you're hot, Noct. So tight, so good for me."  
  
Still panting, Noctis looked back at Ignis, and saw him flushed with desire, glasses discarded so his stunning green eyes watched him with full intensity; hair disheveled and hanging into his face; biting his lip while he rode out the sensations of Noctis's asshole squeezing tight around the head of his cock. Good thing it didn't hurt Noctis to keep going after he came. Ignis continued pushing inside him until he was halfway in, letting Noctis adjust to his cock stretching him so wide.  
  
"You're doing so well," Ignis crooned, rubbed Noctis's back. "You can take it all, I know you can."  
  
"Yeah… give it to me. Wreck me," Noctis moaned, kneading the sheets.  
  
Ignis pulled back, until only the tip was inside Noctis, and then sank back in, gradually reaching deeper and deeper. Noctis focused on relaxing and enjoying being fucked open.  
  
When he finally felt Ignis's pelvis press right against his ass, Noctis cried out. Ignis was all the way inside him, and Noctis was fully hard again. The overstimulation of being opened up so deep almost hurt, but it turned him on so much. Just as Noctis was getting used to the huge length filling him completely, Ignis started thrusting properly. He sped up, only pulling out half way before burying himself deep in Noctis's ass again.  
  
Noctis flopped forward on the bed under the force of Ignis's thrusts and the mind-numbing ecstasy coursing up his spine, face and hands buried in the blanket, ass kept high by Ignis's hands on his hips. He yelped when Ignis pulled out and slammed balls-deep into him again.  
  
"Noct. Sit up on my lap." Ignis's voice was low and a little growly. He gripped Noctis's narrow shoulders to help him sit up. Then he took hold of Noctis around his little waist and sat him easily across his thighs. Noctis slumped back against Ignis's chest, letting Ignis position him exactly how he wanted. He loved it when Ignis got impatient with lust and manhandled him. Noctis had always been a petit boy, and with the difference in their ages he'd always been much smaller than Ignis. Ignis's long fingers could have almost encircled his waist.  
  
Ignis took most of his weight while slowly thrusting up into him, cursing through gritted teeth because he felt so good. The position curved Noctis's back and pushed his stomach out, and he whimpered when he saw the bulge in his abdomen. He was so full of Ignis's fat cock that it swelled in his belly. Just the sight and feeling of that bulge made Noctis's dick twitch and dribble pre-cum. Noctis loved that feeling and closed his hands over his swollen tummy.  
  
Ignis drew a sharp breath as Noctis pressed on his dick through his belly. He ran his hands over Noctis's abdomen too, feeling how swollen Noctis was with him, lithe body taking him so perfectly. Ignis held on to him tighter, to keep him in place while he thrust harder, faster.  
  
"Fuck!" Noctis screamed; his voice was forced from his throat with each of Ignis's thrusts. "Yes, harder, Ig! Fuck me, fuck me…"  
  
He let his head fall back, mouth hanging open gasping for air, body shaking as Ignis hollowed him out. Breathy little noises pushed out of his throat, and he reached back to claw into Ignis's hair to bring him closer, murmuring encouraging nonsense that just slid off his tongue. Ignis gave a throaty hum of approval against Noctis's ear, and circled his hips in just the right way to have Noctis seeing stars.  
  
"Fuck! Yes!" Noctis came again in short spurts, while Ignis groaned at the tight squeeze of Noctis's asshole trying to milk him.  
  
Noctis couldn't stay upright after that. Ignis lifted him off his dick, and flipped him onto his back on the bed before burying himself again in the wet heat of Noctis's asshole. Noctis looked down and saw his ass swallowing every inch of Ignis's thick, veiny length; his body shivered with lust. Ignis continued to pump in and out of him while Noctis practically melted around him. Ignis's fat cock felt like it was turning him inside out, drawing needy little sounds from his throat. Noctis was almost embarrassed by the sloppy noises his ass made every time Ignis pulled almost all the way out and shoved back in again.  
  
Noctis was panting and crying and digging his nails into his legs as he held them close to his chest. He wanted more. He lifted his hips to get Ignis deeper inside of him. It was so much. His breath turned erratic and the sensations all sang through his body. Ignis was slamming into him now, hard and fast, his breath coming in bursts as he sweated above Noctis. Slowing down a little again, Ignis circled his hips, pressing against Noctis's sweet spot, before fucking into him in fast, shallow thrusts so Noctis screamed at the pleasure of it.  
  
Ignis grabbed Noctis's hips then, and he thrust desperately, forcefully into Noctis, so hard it hurt. But Noctis was lost in it, watching Ignis's pleasure-filled expressions. Ignis, who was always so calm and collected in public, was almost savage in his lust for Noctis, and Noctis loved it. The weight of Ignis's big adult body on his tender thighs and skinny hips, leaving bruises in its wake; and the way he sometimes literally turned Noctis inside out on his dick, leaving Noctis unable to sit properly for days, if it weren't for healing magic. But like hell he was going to stop spreading his legs for Ignis.  
  
"Noct!" Ignis bit back a broken cry, and slammed himself deep into Noctis. Noctis saw pleasure overwhelm Ignis in a rush, and heat flooded through him as he watched Ignis come. He could feel Ignis's hips twitching, his release filling Noctis to near overflowing. Oh it was so much, and Ignis was slowly fucking his cum deep inside Noctis.  
  
And then Ignis reached down and took hold of Noctis's dick. Noctis's surprised gasp melted into a moan as pleasure more intense than ever washed through him. His dick throbbed; all of him throbbed, and with an exhausted whimper, he came again, squeezing around Ignis who was still slowly moving inside him. Noctis was crying and coming, and all but lost in the pleasure of being used and wrecked. In a haze of pleasure, he twitched and panted, tears streaming down his face.  
  
With a shudder Ignis collapsed onto his elbows. Noctis's hips dropped back to the bed while Ignis hovered over him. Carefully he pulled out, leaving Noctis feeling empty and sore. Noctis's asshole stayed gaped open; it would take a bit for him to close back up after being so used. His fingers strayed to his gaping hole, and he whimpered at how swollen, sore and abused he was. He twitched and leaked a few more drops of cum from his dick. A ripple went through Noctis, and the thick load of sloppy cum started to leak from his asshole as he shuddered with aftershocks of climax.  
  
Ignis sat up on his knees between Noctis's spread legs, and groaned as he watched Noctis's asshole twitch weakly. Noctis slipped his fingers into his fucked-open hole and spread it, squirming under Ignis's adoring gaze. It was an amazing thing to see; Ignis held back so many emotions in daily life, but he didn't hold back with Noctis. Noctis saw him the way no-one else did. Ignis belonged to him, and he belonged to Ignis.  
  
"Holy fuck," Ignis said, finally finding his voice again. He flopped down beside Noctis, and then gathered him into his arms, squeezing Noctis's sweaty, almost feverish body against his.  
  
Noctis laughed weakly. "Good?"  
  
"Noct," Ignis said softly. "Do you even need to ask? You were amazing. _Are_ amazing. Let me take care of you now, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, all right." Noctis breathed out a deep contented sigh, pressing his face into Ignis's neck.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
